Percy
Percy is green saddle tank engine who loves playing jokes, and runs the Ffarquhar branch line with Thomas, Toby, and Daisy, and is the number 6 engine on the North Western Railway. Bio Percy was built in c.1900 and worked on the Great Western Railway until 1933. It is possible he was so cheeky his controller put him up for sale. The Fat Controller came over when Gordon, Henry, and James were on strike, and was desperate for another engine. He chose Percy and brought him back to Sodor, where he helped Thomas and Edward. He worked on the branch line while Thomas and Edward were taking care of the mainline trains as the three big engines were shut up in their sheds. Sometime later, he was waiting on the main line for the signalman to switch the points. However, he had forgotten to whistle to alert the signalman, and Gordon suddenly came down on the same track. Percy barely missed an accident and was so frightened that he reversed backwards without his driver. He kept on going all the way to Lower Suddery before he was stopped by a bank of Earth. Afterwords, Percy became a station pilot and goods engine until 1955, when the Fat Controller decided to buy a bigger, heavier engine to do the work while Percy went to the Ffarquhar Branch. This engine was Duck, and it was with him that Percy finally got revenge on the bigger engines for ordering him about. He and Duck sat on the turntable, refusing to let the other engines in, claiming they did not have the Fat Controller's permission to do so. After the incident was sorted out, Percy became part of the Ffarqhuar Branch Line. In 2017 Diesel 10 returned to Sodor And Percy Made Him Make A Fool out of himself with the Chinese dragon. Trainz Models In A Wretched Day for Henry and James, SI3D's 2009 model of Percy was used. At the time, he was only original NWR 6 character not to have the upgrade. From Episode II onwards, SI3D's 2010 model of Percy was used. Basis Percy is a GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST, particularly based on GWR 1340 Trojan with the bunker of a GWR 1361. TEOS Appearances Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * Gordon Goes Swimming (does not speak) * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam (cameo) * Stuck! (cameo) * Engine Unknown * A Tale of a Small Green Engine * The Runaway Railcar Season 2 * Old Reliable (cameo) * Special Engines Season 3 * Double Muddle * The Devious Diesel (cameo) * Sent Packing (cameo) * The Sodor Garratt (cameo) * Duke's Reunion (cameo) * A Breakthrough Discovery Season 4 * Jim's Tale (cameo) * Diesels and Dragons * Airhead * Painful Memories (cameo) * The Creature * A Turning Point for Edward (cameo, appears in flashback) Specials * Haunted Henry * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * Night Express to Vicarstown * The Most Famous Engine (cameos in part 1) Percy will likely appear in Revenge of the Ghost Train NWR Origins * Tank Engine Mixup (mentioned) * Great Western Escape (mentioned) T1E2H3's RWS Appearances More Branch Line Engines * Double Teething Troubles Voice Actor * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Haunted Henry-Present * WayNoPercy6: Episode I only * RightonTracks10: Special Engines Only TV Appearances Percy is considered the second main character of the show and has appeared in every season and special. In fact, he is considered the main character of the special Day of the Diesels. No other character aside from Thomas has had this honor. He is voiced by Nigel Pilkington in the UK and Christopher Ragland in the US. He was previously voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK and Martin Sherman in the US until the nineteenth season and Linda Ballantyne in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, though was voiced by Michael Angelis in the rough cut of the mentioned movie. Trivia * Aside from Duck obviously, Percy is the only name from the NWR 11 that T1E2H3 has yet to meet someone with it. However, his great grandfather was called. * It was through Percy that T1E2H3 learned many advanced words, such deputation, dignified, and celebrity. [Category:Steam Category:Protagonists Category:Green Engines Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Steam Locomotives Category:0-4-0ST Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Team